This invention relates to hunting bows, and, in particular, to a mount for a hunting bow sight.
Hunting bow sights are provided with a number of pins which enable the hunter to aim his bow for a particular distance. A hunter may use several hunting bow sights, each having a different number of pins, or a different configuration of pins corresponding to different distances. Thus, a hunter may use one sight for closer range targets and another sight for longer range targets.
For the hunting sight to operate properly, it must be properly mounted on the bow. However, the sight mount typically does not allow for easy and quick attachment of the sight which is also mounts the sight so that it is substantially aligned. Because the hunter may need to quickly change his sights, the inability to quickly and accurately mount a hunting sight impedes the hunter's ability to hunt efficiently.